Dog Food Guy
by candycat85
Summary: When Ally starts giving piano lessons to Ralphie Hayes (The dog food guy) Austin is very jealous. Does Austin like Ally? Does Ally like the dog food guy? Auslly. One-Shot


Ally was sweeping the floor of Sonic Boom humming to herself. She had no idea where her friends were today, but that gave her a chance to get some cleaning done. She turned with her back to the door to sweep behind the counter. She heard a soft knock on the glass door.

"It's open!" She called over her shoulder. She figured it was Austin, so she was surprised to hear a different voice ask, "Are you Ally Dawson?" She turned turned to see a familiar looking boy. He has a dark brown afro and a friendly face. It took Ally a minute to realize who he was

"Hey, you're the guy who eats dog food!" said Ally. The boy shrugged sheepishly. "Yea..that was me.." he said. "I'm Ralphie Hayes."

"Ally Dawson" said Ally, shaking his hand. His hand was very sweaty.

"So what brings you to Sonic Boom?" Asked Ally. "Oh.." Ralphie held up a pink flyer. "This says you give music lessons?" he said.

"Oh yep I due, fifteen bucks an hour..I can teach piano, oboe, harp, and guitar." said Ally. "What are you interested in?" she asked.

"Anything that can get me a job...turns out you aren't taken seriously as an actor when you eat dog food." said Ralphie. Ally had to turn away and bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"Um..ok so piano? TV and classical music go well together..." she said.

"Yea..ok." he said. He smiled happily. Ally had to admit he was kinda cute. But was that because he reminded her of Austin? "This is awesome...thanks, maybe now people will stop calling me dog food guy!" he said. Ally told him to come back for his first lesson tonight at five.

After he left she finished sweeping and dusting all the shelved. She heard someone else come in. She turned to see Austin. She felt butterflies in her stomach and her heart pounded. "Hey Austin." she tried to sound casual.

"Hey Ally." Austin hopped up onto the counter.

"Feet off the counter." said Ally. Austin put his feet down.

"Ok miss bossy." he said.

"I'm not bossy...I just follow rules..'' said Ally.

"I know I'm just joking..." he sounded kinda nervous. "So um...are you busy tonight?"

"No I..wait..actually I've got lesson's tonight." said Ally. Did he want to do something tonight? Like..a date? No way.. "Oh..okay." he sounded a little disappointed. "So what are you teaching tonight?"

"Piano.'' said Ally. "It's a new client."

The door opened and Dez and Trish walked in.

"No, you dufus it wasn't!" said Trish.

"It was so!" said Dez. "Just ask Ally."

"Ask me what?" said Ally.

"Wasn't chocolate invented by Jesus?" said Dez.

Ally and Austin exchanged confused looks. Ally giggled. "Um..no I don't think so.." said Ally. Dez looked sad. "Told you!" said Trish. "Why did you even think that?"

"Chuck told me..I guess he tried to trick me." said Dez. Ally checked her watch. It was almost five. "You guys should head out...I have a client coming for piano lessons." said Ally "Nelson?" asked Dez. Ally shook her head.

"Someone new...oh here he is." The door opened and Ralphie walked in.

"Hey Ally" he said.

"No way!" said Dez. "It's the dog food guy!" Ralphie looked taken aback by Dez's outburst. Ally could tell he was uncomfortable. "His name is Raplie..not dog food guy." said Ally.

"Thanks Ally." said Ralphie said. Ally blushed slightly.

"So...you're not in the dog food commercials anymore?" asked Dez. Ralphie shook his head. "No..I wanna act in a serious tv show...and yummy time dog food went out of business."

"Doesn't surprise me..that dog food was nasty!" said Dez.

"No it wasn't!" said Ralphie. "It was good..." he went quiet when he realized everyone was staring at him. He blushed. "Uh..can we get started?" he asked Ally.

"Yes..let's go upstairs." said Ally. She and Ralphie went upstairs, leaving Austin, Dez and Trish alone. _ Austin's POV

Once the practice room door was closed Austin jumped down from the counter and ran up to the door. He pressed his ear to the door and listened intently.

"What are you doing?" Asked Trish.

"Shh.." said Austin. He listened for a moment before giving up and coming back downstairs. "Man..I can't hear anything..." said Austin.

"Why are you eavesdropping?" asked Trish.

"Cuz, I think that dog food guy likes Ally. I just don't want him to try anything..." said Austin.

"Are you jealous?" asked Trish. Austin blushed and looked away.

"N-no..I just don't trust that guy..." Trish gasped.

"You are jealous..you like Ally!"

"N-no I don't!" Austin's whole face was red now.

"Yes you do!" said Dez. He and Trish began to chant. "Austin likes Ally..Austin likes Ally!"

"Shh! She'll hear you!" hissed Austin. Trish and Dez where laughing hard, holding onto the counter for support. "Can we please just forget about this?" said Austin. "Sure...whatever..loverboy." said Trish. Austin rolled his eyes.

The three of them played instrument golf for a while. Eventually the practice room door opened and Ally and Ralphie came down. "Good lesson?" asked Trish. Ralphie nodded. "Ally's a great teacher...I really feel like I have skilled fingers now..." Ally giggled. Austin scowled.

"Well...I gotta go..see you tomorrow Ally." said Ralphie as he left.

"Tomorrow? We're supposed to work on a new song tomorrow..." said Austin.

"Ralphie said he'd pay double if I gave him lessons all week..and I could really use the money.." said Ally. "Besides, we don't have to have a new song up on the site until saturday...we've got plenty of time." Ally noticed the instrument golf course. She quickly snatched a clarinet from Austin. "Quit playing with the instruments!" she said.

Austin scowled. "Fine...spend all your time with dog food boy..see if I care!" he said. Ally frowned. "His name is Ralphie! And I said we'd get your song done! What's the big deal?" asked Ally.

"The problem is we're supposed to work together! Remember your schedule? You're blowing me off!" said Austin.

"Don't be such a baby!" said Ally.

"I'm not a baby, you're being...a bad friend." said Austin. Ally gasped.

"G-get out of my store!" Ally yelled. She could feel tears starting to fall down her cheeks. Austin wordlessly left. Trish and Dez walked out too, they knew Ally and Austin needed to be alone.

Ally ran upstairs. She slammed the practice room door and sat on the nearest chair. How could Austin act this way? Didn't he care about Ally's feelings? She sighed. She wiped her eyes. She felt her phone buzz and checked it.

**From Trish: I think Austin is jealous of dog food boy.**

**From Ally: What? Why?** Ally stared at her phone. Austin jealous? Why.. her phone buzzed again.

**From Trish: Because he likes you. But don't tell him I told you.**

Ally felt her heart pound again. She couldn't help but smile. Austin likes me? No way..I can't believe it! She'd liked Austin for a while now. She couldn't believe he liked her. She decided to text him.

**To Austin: Hey...I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just really need this extra cash. That's all. I promise we can hang out all this weekend. 3**

She felt a little daring by sending the heart, but she figured it was just flirty enough to get him to forgive her.

**From Austin: No, I'm so sorry Ally. You weren't being a bad friend. I shouldn't have said that. I'd love to hang out this weekend (; 3**

Ally gasped when she saw the winky face. Where they really gonna do this? Flirting by texting...she really wished he was here so she could hug him. _

The following week went by fast for Ally. After school she worked until her piano lesson with Ralphie. She saw Austin only at school. She wanted some alone time with him, she almost regretted taking the extra lessons with Ralphie even though she needed the money.

The real regret didn't come until Friday afternoon. She and Ralphie were sitting at piano. Ralphie was really improving. He said he watched a lot of tutorials online to help with technique. He was having some trouble with the keys. Ally gently placed her hand on top of his and guided his hand into the right position. He blushed and smiled at her.

"Uh Ally.." said Ralphie.

"Yeah?" asked Ally. Her voice came out higher pitched than usual. She knew why. She knew what Ralphie was going to do. Ralphie closed his eyes and began to lean into her. Ally thought he was nice, but a voice- Austin's voice -kept repeating in her head.

Dog food guy. Dog food guy. Dog food guy.

Their lips were only inches apart. Ally spoke up. "Ralphie.." He opened his eyes and looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm sorry...but I don't like you that way..I only like you as a friend." Ally said.

"Oh.." he looked slightly disappointed. He smiled after a second. "That's okay." he sounded like he really meant it.

"I'm glad there's no hard feelings.." said Ally. Ralphie nodded.

"It's Austin, isn't it?" asked Ralphie.

"What?" asked Ally.

"You like Austin." said Ralphie. Ally nodded.

"Uh..yeah I do." said Ally. She blushed.

"Yea..I thought so." said Ralphie.

"Ya know, after my commercial stopped airing, a lot of people thought I was Austin.. they tried to get me to sign stuff and stuff.." Ally laughed.

"That' so funny! Because before Autin got famous, people thought he was you!" They both laughed.

After Ralphie went home, Ally went downstairs to find Austin waiting for her. "Hey!" Ally hugged Austin tight. He smelled so good.

"Hey...Ally I'm really sorry about our fight.." said Austin.

"Don't worry about it.. I understand you were just jealous." said Ally.

Austin blushed. "No I wasn't...why would you think that?" he asked.

"Because...I know you, Austin.." said Ally. Ally didn't care that people could look in and see them. She didn't care that he was so much taller than her. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. He instantly kissed her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her hips. He tasted so good. Her heart was beating so fast she thought she would explode.

They broke apart. He was smiling at her and she couldn't hold back a huge grin either. "What was that for?" asked Austin. His cheeks were still pink.

"Um..because I like you...and I know you like me...Trish told me." said Ally. Austin sighed.

"Why did she have to do that...I'm glad she did though." said Austin. "So Ally..will you go out with me tonight? Like, on a date?"

Ally smiled. "Okay.." she said.

She barely had time to answer before he was kissing her again. She gave in and kissed him back.

Three weeks later, Ally was sitting on Austin's couch. He was sitting behind her with his arms around her waist. Ally was slowly nodding off. Suddenly her phone buzzed.

**From Ralphie Hayes: Hey..Ally I just wanted to thank you. I got a serious part in a TV show! I got because I played piano as part of my audition and they loved me. I'll finally be taken serious as an actor. I can't thank you enough. This is what I've always wanted. I'm really glad everything worked out like it did! (: -Ralphie**

'You know Ralphie' Ally thought, as she held Austin's hand. 'I am too.'


End file.
